Sweet Demise
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU... What does an advice columnist and a rockstar have a common? Other then a legal document binding them as siblings, and the fact they're the two hottest things this side of the world? What happens when their lives start to mesh together?


**Disclaimer**: I don;t own any of the characters, the show, natta. Maybe the plot.

**Randomness**: Yeah, just a little, I don't know, dribble. I know, I know, horrible with chapter stories when it comes to updating, but college and working full time is kinda a lot to handle. I guess I just wanted to see how this would be recieved and all the glitter.

**Summary**: (As it still is in it's early Stages) Mimi Tachikawa is the hottest advice columnist around. As is her step-brother Yamato Ishida, the hottest Indy Rock band this side of the world. What happens when he comes to live with her for a few weeks? Theres always an adventure to be had, right? New loves, new friends, and old drama are, of course, expected.

* * *

_"Remember when we use to sneak out of the house and go to the park. Lye in the grass and just stare at the stars?" Yamato looked at the girl lying next to him in the bed._

_"Yeah." Mimi smiled, looking over to the blonde man._

_"When did that get so far away from us?"_

* * *

He was so… stupid. 

That's it, stupid. She couldn't think of anything better. Maybe because that was the perfect word for him. Maybe it was because she had too many martinis in her system. The point, however, was that fact that he was an idiot; a true blue, never boring, always in trouble, idiot.

She sat with her chin in her hands, watching the girls flounce around the bar, wiggling and giggling. A long sigh escaped her lips as her eyes traveled to the door. They were suppose to meet at seven. Maybe it was eight. It really didn't matter, it was almost ten.

Tonight was suppose to be special. She had worn his favorite black dress, the one with the flirty neckline and the flower sequins. A pair of silk ribbon heels, that laced up her calves, glittered off the low lights around the bar. Locks of honey hair, that usually curled around her face, were no straighter then a pin. She had bought a new eye shadow and a new lipstick. Perfection had never looked so good.

So, where the hell was he?

"Miss?" She looked over her shoulder to a tall man standing behind her.

"Yes?" Her voice was velvety.

"I was wondering if you would like another drink?" The man smiled brightly. Perfect teeth.

"I would, but I'll be paying for it, myself. Thank you though." She gave a curt smile and looked towards the door.

"Of course, Miss." She could hear the man's foot steps move in the other direction.

"He was sure polite." She turned and looked at the bartender, a slightly older woman then herself. The woman had a deep southern accent, 'He was _sh_ure polite'.

She shrugged at the bartender and began looking down at her drink, which had been filled once again.

"Thanks." Her velvety voice said lowly, almost as if she was talking to the bar itself.

She took a sip of the cool liquor that was standing in front of her. This time the bartender gave her a vanilla martini. She had ordered a new flavor every time she finished the last. This was her fifth flavor.

This had to be her last drink. It was getting awfully late. She had so much to do in the morning. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She was definitely in over her head.

"Miss?" She looked up, the southern bartender was holding up the phone. "Y'all got a telephone call. Sounds like a gentleman."

She took the phone from the woman and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Meems! I'm so sorry rehearsal ran late and its been just one hell of a mess!"

"Where are you?" Her voice dropped to a low whisper.

"I'm at the hotel, I have great news! I have to tell you in person!"

"Yamato, it's almost ten thirty, I have things to do in the morning."

"So? They'll be there in the morning. Come to the hotel." She held the phone a little tighter as a sigh escaped her lips.

This better be worth it.

* * *

"MEEMS!" She was locked in an embrace before she even had time to process his voice. She had barely gotten a good look at him. 

"Hey Mimi!" Cinnamon eyes glanced over the shoulder of the man who was grasping on to her and landed on a slightly short man. His blonde hair was it's usual mess with a soft smiling playing on his lips.

"Takeru! TK!" Mimi pushed the man who was holding her and rushed at the younger man. "How's my baby brother?"

"I'm ok!" The boy laughed, hugging her tightly to him. "Busy as anything, but you understand that."

"I didn't know you were coming." She turned and hit the slightly taller blonde. "You didn't tell me he was coming! Is he the big news?"

"No, no." Yamato shook his head, his lips spreading in a smile the size of his face. "I did it, I got it."

"Got what?" Mimi was somewhat confused.

"The contract. The million dollar contract that they've been promising us!" Yamato was brighter then the Christmas tree in New York City. "GOD! We did it, we're number one in Russia, America, France, and of course Japan! And they gave it to us!"

Mimi looked at the older blonde and then to the younger blonde who had positioned himself on the couch. Takeru nodded his head, a smile playing across his features as well.

"Oh my god, Yamato! That's so great!" She smiled and began to hug him once again. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I!" Yamato shouted and swung the girl around. "We're going to be in Japan for a few weeks, so I wanted to make sure it was ok if I stayed with you?"

"Of course, of course!" Mimi was shaking with excitement. She turned on her heel and smiled to Takeru. "And what about you? We'll make as much room as you need!"

"Nah, I'll crash with mom, get fussed over a bit." Takeru smirked.

"You'll be over an hour away!" Mimi pouted.

"Just for a week or so, then I'll stay with Daisuke." Takeru shrugged.

Mimi rolled her eyes and then turned back to Yamato. "When do you want to move in?"

"Not till the end of the week." Yamato was still bouncing on his heels. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. How's lunch for you?"

"I'm free after one." Mimi said, her schedule flashing through her mind.

"Great!" Yamato smiled and began moving towards the cooler. "Now, how about some wine?"

* * *

"That is what you get from drinking so much." A loud moan was heard from the pile of hair that laid across the desk. "What did you learn?" 

"Shut up Daisuke. You of all people can not lecture me on drinking."

"I certainly can!" The auburn hair boy said, his voice raising slightly. "I might be three years younger then you, and I might drink just a little bit more then you do, but I surely can handle my alcohol."

"Shut _UP_ Dai." Mimi sound, her brain pounding against her skull.

"Everything ok in here?" Mimi didn't have to look up to know it was her boss. He was a kind, older man who liked to keep his workers busy as bees. Which, in retrospect, Mimi couldn't blame the man. When one works at a magazine, where everything is always going at top speed, one should stay busy.

"We're fine," Daisuke smiled. "Just talking about an article on Yamato Ishida."

She heard Daisuke get up and then a whisper of 'womanly problems'. She shook her head as the pounding persisted.

"Babe, if I were you, I'd go and get some Tylenol. Mister Hideto is going to eventually lose his sympathy with that excuse." Which of course was a lie, seeing as it wasn't so much sympathy as it was fear. However, it was enough to get Mimi to pick up her head.

"I'm going to have to do an article on Yamato now, won't I?"

"Nah," Daisuke was standing at the door, ruffling through a folder in his hands. "I'll come by later next week and interview him, just random bull, you know. Nothing really special."

"Ok. I'll run it by him." Mimi stretched back in her chair.

"Any special plans with him?"

"Other then lunch, not really. Apparently he's meeting his new agent for dinner. He's all up in arms, apparently the agent is the best the company has. A real stickler on schedules and rules; follows whoever's contract is in their hand."

"Good." Mimi looked at Daisuke, who crossed his arms. "Maybe Yamato will get some sort of life out of all of this chaos."

Mimi nodded. "Well, whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"If you say so." Daisuke smiled. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Ok." Mimi smiled and watched the boy leave. Her smile fell from her face and her head was once again on her desk.

* * *

Mimi had called out sick after her lunch date with Yamato and had found herself pleasantly in her apartment watching soap operas. Mr. Hideto hadn't mind as much as she thought he would letting her have the rest of the day to herself. If she thought about it, he seemed rather happy about it. Maybe Daisuke had something to do with it. 

A knock at the door was the last thing Mimi wanted or expected to hear. She gingerly got off the couch and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door princess." She sighed and allowed Daisuke and, to her surprise, Takeru walk into the apartment.

"My, my, my, I get another surprise visit from my TK. What's the occasion?" She embraced the boy in a tight hug.

"Mom is out going to be out of town till Monday and I didn't want to spend another night with Yamato at the hotel. So I decided to bunk with this one, till Mom got back." Takeru motioned towards Daisuke who was already on his way to the fridge.

"How is your mom?" Mimi asked as she led the blonde boy into the living room.

"She's good, she loves your advice column." Takeru smirked. Mimi put her hand over her face.

"She reads it?"

"Every last word." Takeru laughed as a groan escaped Mimi.

"Well, at least I have an experienced reporter interested in my dribble."

"Mimi's the most read author in the whole damn thing!" Daisuke said, walking into the living room, mouth full of apple.

"I am not!" Mimi protested. Daisuke waved her off and nodded to Takeru.

"It's true, the focus groups love her. It's sickening actually. You would assume with all the gossip and true life stories we have Mimi's advice column would be at least average reading. Nope! Girl's number one for our magazine."

"That's great!" Takeru congratulated a blushing Mimi.

"Stop." Mimi began shaking her head. "Well Daisuke's the real champion, he's an assistant editor now."

"Whoa, stop the presses, really?" Takeru turned and looked very surprised at his long time best friend.

"It's not a big deal." Daisuke shrugged and took another bite of his apple, flopping onto the armchair. "Mimi's the reason I even have a job, so I mean, come on now."

"I didn't get you promoted. If anything I told them you were an idiot." Which was only half true.

"Thanks Mi." Daisuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, aren't you the big time sports writer for the New York times?"

"Yeah," Takeru shrugged. "Well, I guess, I'm one of the sports writers. I only cover basketball."

Mimi shrugged. "Why are we all trying to throw the glory on someone else?"

"We're dumb." Daisuke shrugged. "What did Yamato say about the interview?"

"He was fine with it. I don't think he cares."

"Ask him after he meets that new agent of his." Takeru said, beginning to flip through the channels. "He's like off the wall."

"Well, isn't he suppose to be some strict, over the top agent?" Daisuke said, his eyes slowly glazing over the TV screen.

"He's, a she, and she's a stickler for schedules. At least according to one of the producers. Apparently she'll be on top of you until you mold to fit into every interview, every radio slot, every thing marked on the paper given to her by the head bosses. I'm excited to see Yamato after they begin touring."

"That's just mean." Mimi stated, slapping Takeru's knee.

"You've never lived with him! Not the way I have." Takeru stated, watching Mimi move towards the kitchen.

"I lived with him for four years, and then for the first six months after college. He can't have changed that much."

"This isn't like when you were fourteen and your mom was forcing you to share a bathroom with us. This is totally different. Yamato is totally different. You wouldn't notice that being the distance stepsister."

"Bite me." Came the reply from the kitchen.

"You just had to upset her." Daisuke said, eyes almost completely glazed.

"Eh," Takeru shrugged, forcing himself further into the couch. "She'll learn."

* * *

"How exciting!" Mimi nodded as her best friend ranted about Yamato staying at Mimi's apartment. Miyako Inoue was easily Mimi's closest and dearest friend. She had long hair that was the color of lilac and glasses that made her eyes seem bigger then they actually were. She was a fellow writer at the magazine, usually dipping into the tabloid gossip for her own stories and columns. 

"I don't see the big deal." Mimi said, stopping in front on a store window.

"Of course you don't! You two are practically family. Family never sees the glory in each other. Take my family for instance… lousy, no good, idiots, on the road to--"

Mimi coughed, allowing Miyako to shake her head and get back on to the track of talking about Yamato.

"ANYWAY," Miyako cleared her voice. "All I'm saying is that it's so exciting to meet Yamato Ishida!"

"You've been listening to him for how long now?"

"Three Years." Miyako said. "And I'm dedicated. I'm astounded to find out that he was working Indy for so long."

Mimi shrugged. He had been working Indy for almost ten years. It took him ten years to settle down with a company. I guess that's not at all surprising. Yamato was the hardest person to work with. It was always his rules or no rules at all. Which meant no contract for most companies. Wonder what changed his mind this time around.

Mimi looked up the street. Her eyes losing their focus here and there. Yamato was coming to the apartment later tonight and it had her brain in a small mess. Then, almost as if it were a dream, Mimi saw something, or rather someone that lifted the chaos around her.

"KARI?" A young girl, pretty chocolate eyes, light skin, and gorgeous light brown hair, swiveled on her heels. Chocolate eyes crashed with cinnamon.

"Mimi? Oh my goodness!" The two girls embraced tightly, leaving a confused Miyako to watch the scene.

"It's been forever, you look fantastic!"

"So do you!" They giggled for a few seconds before Mimi realized her forgotten friend.

"Miyako, this is Hikari Yagami!"

"It's a pleasure!" Hikari shook Miyako's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Miyako smile brightly. "I've never heard of a Hikari before?"

"She was my high school sweetheart's baby sister." Mimi smiled. "She would follow us around his apartment and to the movies and stuff."

"Well, I'm not such a baby anymore and I haven't followed anyone, anywhere, in quite some time."

"That's always good to know." Mimi giggled. Hikari soon joined in.

"What was your last name again, I am sorry." Miyako asked, her eyebrows a bit raised.

"Yagami." Hikari smiled, looking briefly at the third woman.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes," Hikari looked at the girl and nodded. Mimi frowned slightly. "Taichi."

"MIMI TACHIKAWA!" Hikari jumped back slightly as Mimi made a pained face and turned around to her best friend. "You could have told me that you had an ex boyfriend who was voted number forty-three in Forbes Fortune's one-hundred most brilliant bachelor's of the year! Further more, you could have informed me that he dated one of the sexiest, richest, men to come out of Japan!"

"I could have. I mean he wasn't any of these things when we were in high school, Miyako. I didn't see it as a big deal."

"Big deal? BIG DEAL?! Mimi, we're talking about Oikawa & Son's golden boy. Youngest V.P. in the company's history!"

"Wow, you sure know a lot about my brother." Hikari said, a light tone playing over her voice.

"I just can't even THINK straight!" And Miyako was off. She stalked past the two girls, down the street, and rounded the first corner she came across.

The two girls watched as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said, looking at Mimi, who was still watching the corner.

"Don't worry about it. She'll get over it come Monday." Mimi looked at the girl and smiled. "It's been, what, eight years? How have you been?"

"Good." Hikari smiled. "I'm on holiday from work, the kids are getting so much worse, every year. I figured I come and stay with the folks, see Tai and stuff, you know."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, yeah. How is Tai? I haven't heard from him since the second year of college."

"He's really great. It seems that knack for numbers, that I swear came out of no where, is really working for him. He's doing cartwheels for his company and everything. You should come out to dinner with us tonight, he'd have heart failure!" Hikari lit up.

"Well, I have Yamato coming over, but I am sure he'd love the chance to see some old friends." Mimi smiled. "I'll give you a call?"

"Sure!" Hikari smiled and began searching for some paper. She scribbled her number down and handed it to Mimi. "Give me a call around six, the reservations are at eight."

"Ok." Mimi smiled. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

Mimi stared at the clock. It was almost six thirty and Yamato was still not at her apartment. 

He was so stupid.

There was a knock at the door. A very hostile and impatient Mimi swung open the door.

Yamato walked in throwing his suitcase to the ground. He turned and gave Mimi a sharp look, opening his mouth.

"That woman is going to, _easily_, be the death of me!"


End file.
